My Remedy
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki kembali ke Karakura setelah 8 tahun hanya untuk mengejar kembali cintanya kepada Rukia Kuchiki. Akan tetapi, 8 tahun adalah waktu yang lama dan banyak hal telah berlalu. Akankah Ichigo dan Rukia kembali bersama pada akhirnya? ( Fanfic pertama setelah 2 tahun hiatus. Terima kasih semua. Mohon dukungannya kembali! )


Di sebuah klub prifat di kota Karakura, seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar sedang tercenung ditengah hingar-bingar klub. Wajah yang selalu terpatrikan kerutan ditiap ujung alis matanya tersebut sedang menatap kosong pada seorang wanita disudut klub. Wanita tersebut nyaris tenggelam oleh gelapnya klub dan riuh rendah muda-mudi yang menari, melompat, dan apapun yang dapat dilakukan di lantai dansa. Kendati demikian, laki-laki berkerut permanen itu masih dapat mengenali sang wanita—wanitanya dalam sekejap karena sungguh sosok itu tidak pernah barang seharipun hilang dari pikirannya. Dari kejauhan, wanita mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu terlihat tersengguk-sengguk menahan bobot kepalanya yang tertarik gravitasi, sedang tangannya sibuk menuang cairan kecoklatan ke dalam gelas sloki untuk kemudian ia tenggak habis. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan mengilap terlihat berantakan dengan poni yang hampir menutup seluruh muka dan siapapun dalam sekali lihat pasti tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah mabuk. Benar-benar mabuk. Sangat-sangat mabuk.

Laki-laki berkerut tersebut masih menatap nanar hingga ia dapati wanita mabuk itu membenturkan kepala dan menggelindingkan gelas slokinya yang kosong diatas meja. Dalam hitungan detik, sekonyong-konyong lelaki itu berlari menuju meja sang wanita agar tidak ada laki-laki hidung belang yang mendekat dan memanfaatkan situasi riskan tersebut. Tapi ia terlambat, seorang pelayan klub keburu menghampiri dan menggoyang kasar badan sang wanita untuk membangunkan. Detik berikutnya, sang wanita dengan terhuyung-huyung menjauhi mejanya setelah memberikan tip, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gestur bersahabat kepada pelayan yang bersangkutan dan menghilang dibalik pintu keluar klub. Secepat itu, dan laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar dengan kerutan permanen didahi, kehilangan kesempatannya. Kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu, yang ia nanti-nanti selama delapan tahun lamanya.

"Rukia…" gumam lelaki berkerut permanen tersebut setelah hanya dapat memandangi punggung wanitanya menjauh.

* * *

 **My Remedy**

 **By: Rukiorra Schiffer**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Sepagian ini Rukia Kuchiki sibuk menandatangani dokumen dan meninjau berkas-berkas laporan untuk rapat sampai ia tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Wanita itu tidak akan terperanjat dari kursinya dan menorehkan coretan kecil di laporan yang ia baca jikalau sekretarisnya tidak memanggil dan menyodorkan laporan lain yang harus ia tanda tangani. Kepalanya masih berkabut karena alkohol dan kesadarannya masih belum pulih benar—meskipun telah menonsumsi tiga cangkir kopi hitam—tapi laporan-laporan di mejanya seakan tidak peduli dan tidak habisnya membombardir untuk dikerjakan.

Untuk beberapa saat wanita itu hening, membatu dalam duduknya. Ia menatap nanar pada sekretaris dihadapannya, kemudian beralih pada sofa-sofa besar yang berjarak dua meter dari mejanya, tv besar yang tersambung dengan proyektor di langit-langit, pintu kaca disampingnya yang terhubung ke ruang rapat pribadi, tumbuhan-tumbuhan dengan pot besar yang mempercantik ruangan, lemari pendingin empat pintunya, lemari buku dari kayu mahoninya yang dua puluh kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya, kemudian jendela kaca besar yang memenuhi ruangan. Hah, ruangan yang besar. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memandangi ruangan ini sambil duduk mengesap teh _Earl Grey_ favoritnya dan mendengar musik sambil tertawa? Ruangan ini terasa sangat familiar tapi asing disaat bersamaan. Berulang-ulang ia memikirkan hal yang sama hingga kemudian ia tersadar kembali setelah mendengar dehaman sekretarisnya.

Mengembalikan postur duduknya semula, ia mulai kembali pada mode kerjanya.

"Inoue, tolong pesankan secangkir kopi lagi kepada OB dan berikan laporan ini ke _General Manager_ pemasaran, ia akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam notes yang kuselipkan. Satu lagi, tolong siapkan ruangan dan informasikan seluruh _General Manager_ untuk menghadiri rapat persiapan RKAP siang ini setelah makan siang di lantai 20."

* * *

Sang sekretaris, Inoue Orihime, hanya bisa mengangguk dan pamit pergi setelah menenteng sebuah dokumen dan cangkir kopi yang telah kosong. Ia sudah mafhum dengan kebiasaan atasannya selama setahun belakang. Sang atasan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alkohol setelah menurut rumor yang beredar, kira-kira setahun lalu, hubungan asmaranya dengan seorang pengusaha minyak dan juga teman masa kecilnya, kandas setelah berjalan selama enam tahun. Tidak banyak yang ia tahu, mengingat atasannya sangat menjunjung tinggi privasi tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa rumor yang beredar tersebut adalah benar. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setahun ini, pria tinggi bersurai merah bernama Renji Abarai tidak pernah lagi berkunjung untuk sekedar mengucap salam kepada sang atasan dan pergi sambil cengar-cengir membawa pulang kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong.

Renji Abarai. Nama yang kini terasa sangat asing. Sudah empat tahun Inoue bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki ini dan selama itu pula, Renji Abarai telah selalu mengganggu atasannya setiap ada waktu; pagi hari dengan kotak bentonya, siang hari dengan gemericik gantungan kunci mobilnya untuk mengajak makan siang, dan malam ataupun sore hari diwaktu pulang kerja dengan bunga mawarnya. Waktu-waktu itu adalah saat yang sangat berwarna dan indah. Ia teringat dahulu atasannya selalu tertawa, mendesis, dan oh tersipu tatkala Renji Abarai menggodanya di depan pintu ruangan. Ia teringat dulu ia sering ketiban hadiah-hadiah acak, dari sekotak coklat _bourbon_ sampai sendok antik dari Rumania, hasil oleh-oleh Renji Abarai berkeliling dunia. Tapi itu dulu, ketika atasannya yang mungil itu masih memiliki kilat indah dan semangat membara dalam mata violetnya sebelum redup dan menjadi kelabu.

* * *

Kini, satu tahun kemudian, atasannya selalu terlihat lelah dengan mata berkantung yang mengerikan, bau alkohol yang menyegat, dan memesan bercangkir-cangkir kopi hitam setiap pagi. Wanita itu tidak pernah datang terlambat memang, dan performa kerjanya tidak menurun, malahan mengalami kenaikan. Akan tetapi disamping itu semua, sesuatu dari diri wanita itu terlihat seolah ia tidak bercahaya, ia tidak bahagia, dan ia tidak…. hidup.

Mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya, Inoue segera berlalu menuju meja kerja dan memutuskan untuk melakukan tugas yang diembannya. Toh, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Ia sebagai audien hanya bisa menyaksikan dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk atasannya itu.

* * *

Jam tangan Ichigo membaca jam sembilan malam lewat tiga menit ketika ia melihat sosok yang dirindukannya mulai memasuki klub malam yang sama ketika ia bertemu wanita itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun. Setelah ditilik lebih lanjut, wanita itu terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih ringkih dari yang ia ingat. Wajah itu terlihat lelah tetapi kakinya masih terus ia seret menuju meja bundar disudut klub. Dua jam berlalu ketika akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tindakan pengecutnya dan berjalan mantap menghampiri Rukia yang telah mabuk berat dan tenggelam dalam hingar-bingar klub malam itu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan buku-buku jarinya telah memutih lantaran kepalan tangannya yang terlampau kuat. Malam ini Ichigo akan menggendong sang putri pulang dan memulai kembali apa yang seharusnya tidak ia akhiri delapan tahun lalu—atau seperti itu rencana yang ia pikirkan sebelum tepat di depan matanya ia melihat lelaki yang ia kenal dengan rambut merah berkuncir, tengah menggendong pulang pujaan hatinya yang sedang…menangis?

Momen tersebut berlalu dengan cepat dan Ichigo masih bergeming ditempatnya menyaksikan adegan itu. Ia melihat pelayan kemarin malam membantu pria berkuncir itu membawa sepatu, telepon genggam, dan tas wanitanya, sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan "tidak apa-apa", "bukan masalah besar" kepada lelaki berkuncir. Ia melihat tatapan cemas lelaki berkuncir. Ia melihat pelayan, wanitanya, dan pria berkuncir menghilang dari pintu klub. Ia melihat banyak hal malam ini. Ia melihat terlalu banyak hal. Kedua tangannya hanya dapat mengepal dengan lebih erat hingga akhirnya ia sadar, delapan tahun adalah waktu yang terlalu lama untuk ia, sebagai mantan kekasih, tiba-tiba datang, mengucap salam, mengungkap rindu, dan berharap hal kembali seperti dahulu. Ichigo telah membulatkan tekad ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Karakura dan telah memahami konsekuensi dari tindakannya jadi kali ini ia tidak akan mundur seperti terakhir kali. Ia akan terus maju dan memerjuangkan cintanya yang terus ia sesali selama delapan tahun.

Seberapapun hal berubah tak masalah asal tekad dan cintanya masih sama. Melihat Renji Abarai membopong Rukia Kuchiki keluar klub malam ini menjelaskan banyak hal terutama fakta bahwa kemungkinan mereka berdua sempat menjalin kasih selama kealpaan dirinya. Tidak masalah baginya toh menurut informannya, Rukia Kuchiki kini telah sendiri.

Malam itu, ditengah hingar-bingar klub yang semakin memuncak, sekali lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki membulatkan tekadnya untuk kembali ke sisi gadis pujaan hatinya yang ia tinggalkan delapan tahun lalu di Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Halo semuanya! Saya kembali he he heh… Sudah lama saya tidak menulis dan maafkan atas penulisan saya yang sulit dimengerti ( mohon bantuannya apabila ada yang harus saya perbaiki). Akhirnya! Sudah 2 tahun lebih saya hiatus dan berarti sudah 3 tahun lebih saya sudah putus sama Ichigo irl he he… Sejujurnya, saya masih healing dan masih er… patah hati? Lol tapi saya memutuskan, hari ini, saya harus berubah. Saya harus melangkah maju. I'm gonna take a major step dan ini adalah langkah pertama saya. Saya mulai menulis fanfiction ketika saya baru memulai hubungan saya dengan Ichigo irl jadi, berbagai fanfiction saya merupakan gambaran dan harapan yang saya punya dalam perjalanan kisah kasih saya sama Ichigo irl saat itu. Cieelah. Tapi karena kini Ichigo irl sudah pergi, ff saya kali ini akan lebih berfokus menceritakan harapan saya dan impian saya kedepannya dalam mencari dan menjalin kisah baru lol.

Intinya, pada ff ini dan mungkin kedepannya, akan menceritakan perjalanan kisah Rukia dan Ichigo dalam menemui kebahagian mereka masing-masing. Saya bingung mau mengutarakannya bagaimana yang jelas saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca dan reviewers yang telah memberi dukungan saya untuk maju.

Selama tiga tahun belakang, saya paham betul apa yang dimaksud dengan "time heals everything" dan saya tidak bohong kalau sampai hari inipun, saya terkadang masih berharap dan membayangkan jikalau saya dan Ichigo irl kembali bersama. Tapi lebih dari itu, untuk teman-teman yang sedang sakit hati, patah hati, atau bersedih, saya cuma ingin memberikan semangat dan dorongan melalui ff ini. Melalui ff ini saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa semua hal akan berakhir dan waktu akan menyembuhkan. Untuk yang sedang bersedih, mari bersama berusaha menyembuhkan diri kita dan bangkit lagi! (Saya sudah berkali-kali mengedit apa yang saya ingin sampaikan di footnote(?) ini dan masih bingung bagaimana menyampaikan maksud saya dengan baik. Mungkin sampai disini saja, saya harap pesan saya tersampaikan kepada teman-teman semua.)

Have a nice day!

Rukiorra Schiffer, 2017


End file.
